Bennie Bush
A partying and womanising sports student. Early Life Born in Essex, he is a typical lad who is known for his womanising behavior, objectifying women, mocking Christianity and constantly partying and living a life of hedonism. Studying Sports at the University in Grasmere Valley, he manages due to his little intellect to fail year after year after year as he never attends lectures and is constantly out in the club getting drunk and the ladies. However despite his lack of academic success, he is invited to stay on by the uni as so many women apply to the University just to be with him and due to his immense popularity in the party scene he has not been kicked out. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 19 He comes to Grasmere Valley to live in the university block even though he had been attending the University of Grasmere Valley for a number of years. Still allowed to be coming back year after year, Bennie is good friends with Marx Gabo who like him is a fellow womaniser and is also friends with Sarah Young. Bennie and Marx wanting to compromise Jasper Deakins, who is a known Christian and part of an abstinence group who are saving themselves for marriage. The three think it will be a great laugh to get him drunk and get to lose his virginity with Sarah Young. They manage to grab him and get him to Club Flamingo something he does not want to do and they also grab Tommy Baylor to the same club as they want him to be defiled to. Bongo Congo, Carla Benio and Wendy Wendall welcome to five as they want them to spend great money at the club. Wendy knows of the plan to get Jasper and Tommy drunk and spikes their drink that she wants to give to the couple. Bennie and Marx take the drinks to the two but with them not being able to resist despite knowing the drink is spiked they drink the glass and then upon reaching them they dropped on the floor, rolling around uncontrollable and making great smells causing such an issue the club had to be closed and everyone evacuated as the bomb squad had to go in and make sure the club was okay. Jasper and Tommy escape from Bennie and Marx and Jasper never gives in to Sarah Young's advances when she is caught in Jasper's room and continues the plan to try and get him to lose his virginity. Bennie is among those at the church party and when Tiffany Murrows trying to plead with Sam Watkins to stay in the town admits she loves him, everyone at the party could hear and rushed towards the scene. Bennie is seen nudging Sam saying that he better take Tiffany's offer otherwise he may end up dying a virgin like Jasper Deakins, showing how incentive and rude he is. Volume 20 He is at the 1st Grasmere Valley awards and was nominated for the village idiot award which ended up being won by Ted Fed. Volume 27 He is among the group along with Melz Dot Com who openly mock the Christians and are ecstatic when Tessa Crab is elected in the snap election as they know with her being in power the Christians can be perssecuted and the University can openly discriminate against them. Volume 28 He is approached by Missy Clarendon, Jasper Deakins and Alexander Estrix wanting help for them to able to stay in the university as they Christian Union has been outlawed by Melz Dot Com and they were facing eviction from the university as were other Christians. Bennie pretends to go along being interested with helping them before betraying them by saying he will never help and laugh in their face. Volume 29 Bennie Bush and Melz Dot Com are among those charging around the streets with other students and Jonathan Paine and Voilare rampaging through the streets hurting people and ripping up Bibles in the attempt to install atheism into the town. Volume 32 He is threatened to be thrown out of the university along with the likes of Rachel McKnight when Mrs Campbell, the busy body who came to Charlie Peckham's house uninvited and never left when she wanted to file a motion in the Town Hall to get rid all the people who were in the University of Grasmere Valley who came in due to privilege as opposed to merit. Bennie along with Rachel, Melz Dot Com, Mark Wiebler and Keila Miser decide to come up with a plan to get rid of this lady that might be a threat to their time at University. Rachel McKnight, leading the charge, believes by just telling Mrs Campbell to stop due to her prestige that she would do. However Mrs Campbell does not and gives the spoiled Rachel a piece of her mind and she was rather shocked and in disbelief that her high position and connection to high places couldn't shake Mrs Campbell. When Mrs Campbell is trying to look for support for her she tries to call out Bennie for support but Bennie doesn't want to have anything to do with Mrs Campbell. Volume 37 Bennie is among the suspects as to who littered on the camp campus which is now punishable by 30 years in prison. The investigation is all filmed on a documentary with Mr Love, Finnerly McDowell and Lucy Cagobhe all doing the investigation report. They interview Bennie along with Josh Dartford, Kitty Carter, Charlene Carmichael, Nigel Crump, Theresa Boot, Pearl the Millennial, Rachel McKnight. During the interview Bennie and Josh get into a big fight as to who is more handsome with Bennie feeling threatened by Josh and both of them trying to woo the ladies on the boat. Their fight ends up the boat which is Josh's which they Are on for the interview being capsized. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #73-#74 Too Good For You #73 Tale of Alisa Roberts He is among those seen ogling at Alisa Roberts when she has made it as an actress. #78 No Man’s an Island #78 Tale of Angleque Denson Bennie is seen very unhappy with the election results that Sam Bishop in fact became remained Prime Minister.